A trick of fate
by theresfireinmyheart
Summary: Sparks fly when the turtles unexpectedly meet April O'Neil's hot headed cousin. The girls got a sharp tongue, and an even sharper kick. Katharine's world gets turned on it's head when some how her big ass mouth manages to get her recruited for the foot. People get hurt and hearts get broken, but she'll do everything in her power to keep her family safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

If you had to look into Agatha O'Neil's house then you would have been blessed with the sight of an angry sixteen year old girl playing the X-Box. Tapping the button's with just the right force might i say. Other's ,as in April O'Neil, would disagree.

"Katharine, seriously! You'r going to break it!".

Ignoring my cousin, i pressed down ever harder. "Can't hear. Goin' for combo".

And let me say, just trying would not be good enough. God knows what game this is, but man, am i into it!

I was about to press 'Y' when the tv went black. My eyes widened in horror before turning into dark slits ,glaring at the ginger teen standing next to the tv with a cocky grin on her face. The idiot was gently swinging the plug around her finger.

"You better start running, cuz". My voice was laced with anger, but not in a hurtful way.

It was then April realised that if she didn't want a shiner of a black eye she better move her butt.

Ok, i know what your thinking. 'You would give you cousin a black eye?'. Well the answer would be yes, yes i would. April's more like a best friend than family, it's easy to forget. Also i'm extremely bad tempered ,if that helps? Also, i was combo-ing ,the girls got it coming.

April dropped the cord and gracefully dashed towards the toilet, locking herself in just before i could reach it.

"Can't get me now! Can you?!"

I punched the door. "Ye' know i can pick a lock! Dumbass".

She half shrieked behind the door. I evilly chuckled before dashing off towards mine and April's room to get a pin, maybe a screw driver.

I quickly unlocked my bottom drawer and pulled out a screwdriver and a few needles, they tend to break.

There was a clatter in the kitchen. I devilish smirk stuck to my lips as i reached under my bed and grabbed my paint ball gun. That i do not use to shot Purple Dragons with from the roof. Lets just say i've never missed a shot since i was 8.

It wasn't till i heard 'manly' grumbling that i realised that April had still locked herself the bathroom. I crept by the living room and peered round the kitchen door.

There was fucking turtle in my fridge!

My eyes widened in horror as the giant turtle took a drink of my tropical juice. It was then that i decided to shoot the dumb ass in the head.

A yellow paint ball went whizzing out and smacked it slap band in the middle of the head.

The turtle, wearing an orange mask? Spun round ,rubbing the back of his head. His eyes landed on me. Now most people would have screamed and dropped the gun, maybe even fainted! But not me, nope. I have to be stubborn, you know what i done next? I shot the bugger in the plastron. Purple paint splattered across his front.

He let out a girly yelp "AH! Dude, not cool!".

It was then that my jaw dropped. "Y-you can talk?!". I heard light foot steps come up behind me. I quickly spun round, pulling the trigger. A green paint ball flew against my big ,idiot, of a cousin's stomach.

She doubled over, the breath flying out of her. I lowered my gun before chuckling slightly, momentarily forgetting about the giant green thing in my kitchen. "Heh, you had that comin'".

She put her finger up, clearly trying to catch her breath. I glared round at the spot where the orange masked turtle once stood.

"Huh?".

My gun was yanked out my hands. Sure, it was frickin awesome to be disarmed by a turtle backflipping over me and April, but still, no one touches my baby.

I growled, diving towards the turtle who was now leaping over the couch...towards more giant green turtles. Of course ,there would have to be more.

I grabbed the turtle with my paint gun by the foot ,yanking him back.

I angrily scowled "no one touches my baby".

An angry looking turtle stormed towards me, i quickly lined up my gun and was about the pull the trigger when April pulled it out my hands.

She flung it over to a turtle with a purple mask on. He caught it with ease, but had a questioning look on his face. They all did.

The angry turtle was now standing only a few feet away. Arms crossed across his plastron ,glaring as if he was trying to burn a hole into my soul. I returned the act.

April sheepishly walked forward.

"Guys meet Katharine...my little cousin".

My glare shifted from the red masked turtle to my big cousin. "Ye know them?!".

She nodded, walking over towards them. She looked at the one holding my PB gun.

"Guy's, you need to start calling. My aunt could have been in".

"Oh yea, because that would have been worse". The angry turtle scoffed ,his voice full of sarcasm.

I growled at him. "Red, shut it. Or i'll shut ye up".

My nose crinkled up in anger as he advanced forward. The one in the blue mask ran in between us. He grabbed Red and pulled him back. Blue grinned sheepishly "heh, excuse my brother".

His brother?!

Blue angrily pushed Red into the hall. They bickered for a bit. I took this time to reconsider everything.

Yip, todays going to be exciting


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I lay back onto the couch, ignoring the fact that there was giant turtles just a few feet away. Honestly i would be lying if i said i wasn't weirded out by this, even if it was just a little. I've got a reputation to up hold here! Can't seem like i care, April would say i was going soft.

I tucked my arms in behind my head, laying against the couch. The other two turtles came back in from the hall. Red looked in an even angrier state than before.

"Call me Kane, Katharine's what people call me when i'm gettin' lectured about somethin' i may or may not have done..".

The orange masked one practically jumped onto my head. "Michelangelo, but all the hot babes can call me Mikey". I chuckled ,rolling my eyes. The one in purple had to stop himself from face palming.

The Red one smacked Mikey up the back of the head.

"Well call you Mikey, idiot". I glared at Red. I was about to open my mouth when the one in Blue beat me to it. "I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo". I nodded, as if to say nice to meet you.

"Donatello ,you can call me Donnie". He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head "if you like".

I narrowed my eyes, screwing my face up. "Hmm.. Donatello, Donat- YER THE GUY APRIL WONT SHU-".

A small hand covered my mouth. "Heh, i was just telling her how great you were with..uh, machines! And my homework, yea!".

I chuckled as April moved her hand. I cooed mockingly. "And how his eye's are so dreamy".

Donnie and April's faces went bright red, like fire truck red. Even Leo and Mikey had laughed under there breaths at them slightly.

Leo looked at Red, expecting him to introduce himself. The red wearing turtle looked at Leo. "..what?!". Leonardo just shook his head. "That's Raph, short for Raphael". I nodded in understanding.

I stood up, taking my PB gun off of Donnie and heading out onto the fire escape. Sure, it probably seemed a really rude thing to do but the was a slight twist in my stomach ,and if i stayed in there any longer i would have probably brought back up my lasagna.

I climbed up and onto the roof, looking down at the ally way. No one was there yet, but someone normally always showed up. It started to rain, down pour in fact. My clothes got soaked through as i sat on the roof shivering.

I flinched as some one cleared there throat behind me. My head slowly turned round. "What do ye want, Red?!". He glared at me. "The names Raphael, my brothers call me Raph. Not Red, got it?!".

"Whatever, Raphie".

He half groaned, half growled. "Seriously girl, just get in side before you get the cold. I don't want you spreading germs all over me".

I ignored him, shaking my head slightly. "Good. That means ye'll keep away fro-".

The dumpster down below clattered. I peered down, there was five Purple Dragons standing down below, another one perched on the dumpster. Raph was ready to jump over, judging from all the weapons attached to him and his brothers i would say they can fight.

I silently grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back before quickly lining up my shot and hitting the butch guy that was sitting on the dumpster on the top of his head. He swayed a bit before falling off.

Red starred wide eyed as i shot the rest of them with green, yellow and purple paint balls. Of course never missing a shot.

I stood up and jumped back down the fire escape. Rain making the steps slippery, and for me ,extremely dangerous. Ok, so i'll never admit this to anyone, but i am EXTREMELY clumsy. In primary i fell over a hola hoop and skinned my nose. Yes, my fudgin' nose. It stung for days!

Speaking of clumsy ,the second my foot hit the third step i slipped ,letting out a few choice words and landed on my stomach. I went to stand up, but that only resulted in my investable date with the hard steel of the hand rail.

I must have looked like an idiot. My arms wrapped around the thin metal for dear life, my legs in a half crouching position. My head snapped around to face the turtle currently leaning against the side of the building to keep himself from falling over. Not because he's an idiot with his footing ,but because i am. His laugh sent a low growl to my throat. I didn't dare try and stand up, instead i dropped down onto my butt and slid my way down towards the window that i came out of.

Being the smug dork that i am ,i went to walk inside, shaking my wet hair almost like a dog. It was extremely enjoyable! I would defiantly recommend it.

It was fun until i slid, this time a little more fatal. I would have went hurdling over the bannister, towards the Purple Dragon's if it wasn't for turtle boy.

He grabbed my denim jacket, glaring at me like you would do with a child you were rather annoyed at ,then quickly pulling me up and tossing me inside.

It wasn't until then that i realised how dripping wet we actually were. My hair was plastered to my head, my stupid blue dress that my Aunt made me wear was clinging to me and my red boots. Man, it was like swimming pools in there!

I looked over at the turtle who had just saved my life. My glare was completely gone, what was left was a shocked ,kind of confused look. Why did he save me? He doesn't even know me!

I went to open my mouth, but once again. Leonardo had to beat me to it. "Come on Raph, it's getting late". He glanced towards me "nice meeting you". I nodded "...yea, you too".

And with that they were gone. Out of my life forever, probably. I never even got to thank Red, heh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Yip, it's official. The Universe hates me!

"...stupid rain".

I pulled my red ,rain coat tighter around me. My boot's had just starred to dry out from last week in the roof and now there drenched again, just great.

I went to angrily kick a puddle, but stopped just before hitting it. Since that night with those stupid turtles i swear i've been seeing there reflection everywhere!

I spun round, looking up at the roof from behind me. "Of course there would be nothing". I chapped the side of my head "great! Now i'm a looney!".

That action earned a few awkward looks from people passing by. I shrugged it off, quickly jumping in a puddle.

I was walking home from the library ,the books in my backpack were probably ruined by now. Frustrated i stomped off into the alley a few feet away, dropping my bag down onto the ground and hopping up onto a dumpster.

No matter how much i love winter, the fact that it gets dark at like 6 really pisses me off.

I took off my boot, turning it upside down so all the water could come flooding out. And man, it did. My socks were trying to become a permanent part of my feet. Red feet would be pretty cool though, the black frills, maybe not so much.

"Well look'e ere ,boys. We've caught our selfs a snack".

My eyes narrowed in horror as seven Purple Dragon's decided that it would be fun to pick on a girl with only one boot on. There's no way i can take all of them out, four at the most. Realisation hit me as the men twice my heigh and about four times my weight came cockily closer.

I threw my head back, laughing before looking back at them. If theres one thing i can do, its intimate P. Dragon's. My head tilted to the side, grinning demonically.

I jumped of the dumpster, my boot still in my hand. Should probably try and take the smallest one out first. I tighten my grip around my boot before quickly stepping forward and smashing off his skull.

They stood laughing, probably because the man didn't drop to the ground after my hit.

I smirked at him ,whispering a 'boo' up at his face. The man fell back ,eye's still wide open.

Oh shit, please don't be dead!

The greasy men looked down at him before swinging for me. I JUST managed to step out of his big ass, bear fist. It flew by, i quite literally felt the air coming from as it as his hand went whizzing past.

"Ye' shouldn't have done that, whore".

I growled ,kicking him across the side then jabbing him in the throat. He let out a spurt, blood flying from his mouth. I ,thankfully, dodged it.

The man stumbled back. Two more men replaced him. This time i wasn't fast enough to narrowly miss a fist. A guy with dreadlocks punched my shoulder, it cracked.

MY SHOULDER FUDGIN' CRACKED!

Out of fucking thin air a pipe came bounding into my gut, it floored me. I coughed out a 'fuck' before i got picked up and slammed into the wall that once was behind me.

Wow, out of seven i took down two. Man, i'm getting sloppy. More men crowded around me. A guy with only one eye tried to pull my coat off. My eyes widened.

"Wait! GET OFF!".

I brought my legs up, kicking Dreadlocks in the 'sweet' spot. He let go and doubled over in pain, dropping me in process.

I landed on my feet, a slight tingle shot up my legs. I went to start running, but tripped over my own boot.

I stumbled over towards the dumpster. A rather large man with long, horrible biker hair went to hit me.

"To slow, maybe you should lose a few pounds?!".

I grabbed his hair, pulling him down and smashing his head against the dumpster. I went to do a victory pose ,but got stopped short from the sound of a gun shot.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, oh thee irony. I looked down, blood had already started pooling at me feet. Blood bubbled out of my lower gut. I dropped to my knees, trying to catch my breath as they surrounded me.

A guy who looked about my age held a gun up at my head. If he wasn't about to put me 6ft under then i would have though he was cute.

Scruffy blue hair, dark brown eyes ,tall and quite musclier.

"Any last words?".  
"Yes actually~ after you shoot me, dump me in the ocean! I'll float to the top ,it'll cause a huge murder mystery!".

He scowled down at me as i looked into his eyes. The prick was about to pull the trigger when my , wait ,my boot smacked him across the head? He dropped the gun, falling to the ground.

Red was standing there, with a scowl-ish smirk spread across his face.

"No one ever told you it's wrong to hit a girl?!".

My head jumped at his voice, i shakily stood up as the turtle took them out with ease.

He looked mildly worried as he scooped me up ,jumping down a man hole. By the time he had reached where ever it was he was going, i had blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

My eyes flickered open, a strong metallic smell hit my nose, scorching my nostril hair. My face instinctively screwed up, like i had just ate one of those joke sweets someone gives you. Man, i hate when that happens! It like woo someones giving me a jelly bean, nope! It tastes like flaming baby poo!

I scowled ,attempting to sit up. Donnie gently pushed me back down. I narrowed my brows "...not that i mind but, why the heck are ye pining me down?!".

The turtle with a gap tooth blushed ,before starting to rub the back of his neck. "You've lost a lot of blood, you need to stay down".

It took me a minute to realise what he was talking about, getting shot will do that to a person. Well not the actual shooting, but the blood loss will. And thats kind of the same thing, sort of.

I rolled my eyes, brushing him off. Wincing in pain i looked down at my right arm. It was heavily bandaged. Groaning i looked up at Donatello ,almost quizzically.

"It got broken in the fight. Raph told us what he seen". I nodded understandingly.

I swung my legs over the side of the metal table. Guess i found the metallic smell. "Where am i anyway?". He looked kind of torn when i asked that. "Stay here, okay?". I glared "i ain't five anymore, turtle".

He rolled his eyes, jogging out. I dropped down onto the ground, stumbling over towards a counter. "Lab. Definitely a laboratory".

I went to turn round, but before i could there was a strong set of arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me?

I shimmed round in the green armed grasp. "Cant. Breath". He let go ,still standing as close. I pursed my lips together, well this isn't strange at all..

"Hey, Mikey".

Said turtle grinned before looking at my arms, frowning. "What happened?". He seemed genuinely concerned.

My dark green eyes shot wide open, attempting to hide my arms. Donnie had seen them, why didn't he say?!

Ok, so i probably should have mentioned this earlier ,but the reason i always wear coats is due to the fact i'm covered in scars, from when i got caught in a fire.

I shook my head "their nothin'!". The turtle frowned "Kane, you can tell me anything!". A wide grin appeared on his face. "Mikey ,please. Don't tell anyo-".  
"KANE!".

Scuffed foot steps ran up behind me, arms wrapped around my neck.

April.

I shrugged her off. She glared "i was so worried! Katharine ,what happened?!".

I glared back "it doesn't matter, cousin".

Leonardo came in grinning. "Holding your own against the Purple Dragon's? Idiotic ,but cool!".

I grinned at him ,trying to seem cool for the turtle with twin katanas. "Meh, it's wha' i do".

Red just stood leaning against the door frame, looking on at the events going on. I glanced over, catching his gaze. It took a minute because of my stupid gut, but i managed to wince my way over.

I looked at him. "Thank you, Raph. I'm glad ye were there". He smirked down at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the act.

"What?!".

Red shook his head "nothing".  
"Uh, o-kay then".

Donnie gestured at me to come over, i walked past ,well hobbled, past Red and over to Donnie.

"Master Splinter wants to talk to you".

I nodded, not fully understanding what had just been said. Donatello started walking ,guess thats my cue to follow.

We walked through a large room, looked like a living room to me, a awesome one at that! After going through there Donnie lead me into a room with a shit load of carpets, and a tree, in it.

Underneath that tree was a giant rat! To be honest that didn't shock me as much as the human sized ,walking talking turtles. I mean, c'mon ,have you seen the normal rats in New York?! They're about the same size, bit of a hyperbole but who cares.

I went to look at the purple cladded turtle but the bugger had gone. I mentally growled.

"How are you feeling, my child?". I smiled softly, it was easy to tell that this old rat was cool.

"I've been better, sir". He chuckled slightly "my son's call me Splinter, you may to". I nodded "thank you, Splinter. Can i ask where i actually am?".

Splinter stroked his little beard thing. "That depends child, tell me how this came to be".

He gestured for me to sit down. I nodded, plopping down on to my butt.

"I should probably start with how i ended up in New York, huh?". He nodded. "I used to live in Scotland. My house caught on fire a few months ago, it killed everyone. My mum ,dad, little brother. Gone, i was the only one to make it out".

I held out my arm, the one that ain't ready to crack again. "Thats how i got these scars". I looked down ,pulling my arm back.

Splinter sat there, listening to how the guys met me just a week ago, and how Raph saved me from those dumb ass P. Dragon's.

When i was finished he told me how him and his sons came to be. They were mutated by 'the ooze' ,a mutation serum created by the Kraang. Freaky little pink ,brain like aliens. They sound exquisite to me ,but i couldn't actually say that out. I just think they's be fun to study.

His story left me speechless ,that is an extremely rare occurrence for me.

"Hm. I believe you have a strong heart and will cause no harm to my sons, or my home. To answer your previews question, Katharine, you are in the sewers. Our home is simple ,but i would appreciate it if you would with your own home".

I grinned, before quickly hugging him. Multiple gasps came from the door. "This is awesome!". I pulled away "heh, sorry". He chuckled stroking his beard as i stood up and slowly made my way over towards everyone else.

"Raphael!".

A shout came from the room i was just in, it looked like a training room to me.

Raph stocked by me, walking towards the call. I ignored him as i smirked towards the other turtle and April. Mikey ran over to me, grabbing my hand and writing a few digits down.

"It's my number, text me!".  
"Shall do, bro". He made an 'eek' noise, going once again to hug me. Donnie stepped in between us.

"Hug her when her stitches wont rip!".

Raph walked back out, scowling at me. "..Damn, if looks could kill".

He stormed towards me, angrily grabbing my arm and pulling me over towards the couch.

"Sit". My top lips twitched up towards my nose "you sit". His brows, well where they would be, knitted together. "what?! i told you first".  
"So? i told you second".

He was starting to get pissed off. "Look. You owe me one. Just sit down". His voice was laced with anger and command. I grudgingly sat down.

"..your sleeping in my room tonight. Splinters orders".

I jumped up, quickly regretting it. "Why?! I have MY own room in MY own house!".

If he had pockets then his hands would have been in them right now.

"Don't ask me why. It's late, you should go to bed".

I looked at him, he was actually being nice to me, wow.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, night Raphie".

I lay down, quickly shutting my eyes. Surprisingly i only heard the first few words of Red's angry words about how there ain't no 'ie' on the end before i feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Getting up was sore. Sure, getting up in the morning is a pain in the ass ,but still, this morning made all the other mornings look great.

I had some how made why way into a bed. A rather comfy one at that. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. A fluffy red blanket had be draped over me. I must have pulled it up to my chin during the night, as i always do.

It didn't take long for my to realise who's room this was, mainly because the turtle was sitting on a chair doing curls. Smirking i pulled the cover closer.

"I like yer biceps".

He almost chocked ,god knows what on. I let out a breathy laugh, man i love messing with people.

"Red. Red. Red. Raphie. Raphie. Raphieeee~ Biceps. Bice-".

"WHAT?!".

"..Hi".

Well he looks like he's about to throw the weights at my head. "Go play with Mikey".

I quickly scoffed "You go play with Mikey!". He walked over, gently smacking me across the head before throwing me up onto his shoulders.

I growled at him ,well that is until he started to run. A grin plastered my face as i got thrown down onto the couch next to the orange masked turtle.

"She's all your's". I slumped down into the couch. Mikey put his arm around me. "Don't worry about that mean ,o'l turtle". He tilted his head up, sticking his tongue out at Raph. In turn ,Red flinched forward ,as if to hit him.

Mikey didn't seem to bothered by the action, instead he tightened his grip on me and continued play the x-box. Raphael scoffed, before vaulting over the back of the couch and plopping down next to me.

Something felt...odd?

I looked down, thinking that maybe my stitches were being little idiots. Just turns out i'm the idiot. I wasn't wearing the same clothes from when i blacked out.

I was now sitting in a bright pink ,short sleeved dress on. I growled, wiggling my way out of Mikey's grasp.

Tilting my head to the side i smirked down towards the turtles. "Red. Care to show me where my cousin is?".

He looked up, unamused. Sighing he stood up before walked over towards the Lab that i first woke up in. Mikey had followed, obviously eager to see how this would play out.

Donnie and April were sitting at a table, the ginger haired teen had her chemistry home work out.

"What's the specific heat capacity for water?".

Before Donnie could answer ,i did. "4.18 kJ". Mikey's mouth hung open, he quickly gasped before grabbing my shoulders. "Your just like Donnie".

I narrowed my eyes, holding in a scream. "I swear to fu-, get off me now".

Mikey looked down, realising he was pressing against my shoulder. He let go. "Ahhh! I'm sorry!". I couldn't help but smile slightly, then i remembered what i was wearing.

I grabbed at the bottom of my dress angrily "April, it would be WISE". I clenched a fist "to start running".

She jumped up, hiding behind Donnie. I looked at Raph's Sai. "Yo ,Red. Can i borrow yer forks? Thanks". I pulled them out his belt ,before aiming them at April as she peeked round Donnie.

"My baby's are NOT FO-".

"Oh shut up, i know what they're called. I'm planing on using the tsuka to give my cousin a black eye for puttin' me in a fucking pink dress when i was out cold! NOT COOL O'NEIL!".

I stepped forward, aiming at April. Before she knew what hit her, she was lying on her ass. I hobbled over, picking the Sai back up and throwing it to Red. He caught it, clearly amused.

"I'm goin' home". I stopped, pulling the dress out my butt. "This things riding up". Mikey laughed, Donnie was to busy helping April up to see me doing a 'not so girly' deed.

Raph just shook his head. "I'll take you home". I nodded "sure thang~ Red".

It took us a while, considering i'm rather badly wounded. By the time we got 'top side' it was dark. He took me out a man hole right new to my house.

Red was about to just back down, before he could do so i grabbed his hand. "W-wait! My aunt's not in, you can come up, if you want. You don't have to ,i jus-".

"Sheesh, i though Donnie went on".

He followed me up and in through the window. "I always come in this way". He chuckled, quickly jumping in. There was a note on the table.

'On business trip. Be back in three days, money on the table for food -Love Aunt Aggie'

"Go call in pizza, you know the address, right?". He rolled his eyes, nodding. "Great! Cause i don't".

"Your an idiot".

He plopped down on the couch ,picking up the phone and calling the pizza place. "I know you mean genius~".

Whilst he was doing that i took the opportunity to get changed. Shoving on a pair of light blue ,high waisted jeans and a baggy red tee.

I quickly washed my hair in the sink, i can shower later, and sprayed on some deodorant.

I came back out, bare foot with dripping wet hair. I flopped over the couch, landing on top of him.

"Hi!".

The turtle ignored me, clearly into the movie that was on. I spun round, sliding off him and onto the spot next to him.

I was getting into the movie when the bell went. I jumped up, reaching onto table and walking over to the door. The pizza guy gave me a weird look before handing me my food and taking the money.

"See ya, pizza dude!".

I shut the door, wandering back over. It was then i realised why he had gave me a look.

My stupid burn marks were out. It's not just my arms ,but up my back, legs and stomach. A little on my neck to but they've faded a lot since it happened.

I slumped down on the couch, taking a few slices of pepperoni pizza. "Their bad...ain't they?".

Raph looked down, looking at me like i'm stupid. "You really are an idiot".

"I know, stupid to ask. I was thinking about gettin' something done with th-".

"Your scars are fine, Kane. They actually look bad ass".

I looked up "t-thanks Raph".

"Anytime, short stack".

Any other time i would have punched him in the gut for calling me short, but this time, just this once, he can keep his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The sun is always the most annoying thing to be woken up by. I could sleep through a fire alarm ,which i have done and wee all know how that turned out, but a bright ass light shining right into your face? Nope, ain't even the slightest bit 'relaxing' or 'enjoyable'. Especially in autumn ,or winter? What ever it is, the sun should not be up at this time. What ever the heck the time is at the precise moment.

Speaking of moments ,i'm in a rather confusing ,slightly awkward one right now. When i had been woken up by the stupid sun coming through the window, a though struck me.

'Holy shiznick, has the roof caved in on top of me?!'.

Apparently not, the only thing that was on top of me was a heavy as man-turtle. Getting out from underneath him is completely impossible!

My fucked up arm had when numb long ago, i somehow managed to wiggle my other arm out and smack his across the head a little.

Nothing.

"Red, Red! RAPH!".

His eyes lazily opened ,staring into mine before widening greatly. He jumped up ,near enough knocking the table over.

"Wow, Red. How did ye ever become such a great ninja?".

He scowled at me before smirking ,as if he was planing something?

The smart ass picked up a cushion and expertly bounced it off my head. "I don't know ,Kane~ How did i become such a GREAT ninja?".

I raised my left brow. "Whats the time, turtle boy?". He grunted, glancing at the clock on the wall. "8.42 ,human girl".

He flicked my legs round onto the ground before plopping down onto the couch. I growled, angrily flinging them back down onto his lap. He didn't seem to care, nor feel ,what i just done.

"If anyone asks why ye never went home last night, blame it on April".  
"I was thinking Leo".

Chuckling i crossed my feet over. As if they knew we were talking about them the front door flew open as April ran in.

"Sup' O'Neil".

She ignored me, swiftly walking over to the window and opening it. Providing an entrance for the turtles.

I quickly flicked the news on. No doubt we were about to get scolded on 'calling when we disappear' and what not.

Raph grunted in distaste as Leo stood in front of the TV. They seemed to be locked in some sort of stare down. Heh, perfect opportunity. I rolled over onto my stomach ,pushing my butt up into the air and 'let one rip'.

It took a minute, but both Red's and Leo's faces screwed up, breaking the concentration.

"Shit, dude! Gross. Mikey, what the fuck have you been eating?!".

Raph spat out, trying not to breath through his nose. Mikey and Donnie, who were having a separate conversation ,looked over. Clearly confused "uh, dude. That wasn't me".

I grinned, Cheshire cat like. Their faces scrunched up in horror. "Can a girl even make that smell?!".

Raph pushed my legs off his lap as he jumped up, Leo had already bolted over towards the window.

I shrugged "apparently so". Red threw his arms up. One to cover his nose with, the other to empathises his words.

"I'm out!".

He quickly pushed by Leo and into mine and April's room. I got up, following him in. When i walked in he was lying down on my bed, looking through the album i kept under my pillow.

I shakily sat down next to him, my gut still hurting.

"Andrew was 11 when he di- passed away".

The boy was tall for his age and always so bubbly. God, it used to annoy the heck out of me! Shaggy blonde hair and vibrant blue eye's ,lucky little shit, even a few freckles.

"I should have been the one to die in the fire, not him".

Red put the brown, leather book down onto my bed. His finger gently pushed my chin up so that i was facing him. We were so close, i could almost tas- Fuck! What am i saying?!

"..i'm glad you didn't".

His voice was low, a murmur almost. The turtle leaned in closer, as if to ,to kiss me? My eyes fluttered shut ,waiting rather expectantly. It never came, when i opened my eyes my room window was lying wide open.

Damn, maybe the motherfucker is a great ninja..

I went to stand, my legs feeling weak. I wonder why? My face dropped into a scowl. I don't even like him in that way! Stupid tease.

I hopped into the shower, keeping my hair out of the water as i had washed it the night before. Also i'm to lazy to wash more than i have to. When i came out i shoved on a pair of navy ,lace up biker boots. A grey baggy top, thin red tights and a pair of high waisted shorts.

I stumbled back out and into the living room. The guy's were sitting at the table.

Including Raph.

I walked by him. Smacking him across the back off the head before sticking my tongue out at him. Mikey joined in, geez i love that kid, er turtle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

At least one good thing came out of me getting shot, no school! Instead April's making me go back down to the guys. I've got no problem going back down there, in fact, i'm more than eager. It's just ,when ever someone tells me to do something ,i automatically want to do the opposite.

No ,it's not the death of my family that has done this to me. I've always been like that, i get it from my dad.

"Mikey's coming up to get you". I glared at her from over the couch, the window slid open. Well, i didn't notice it, nor the fast moving turtle that came up behind me and screamed 'boo' in my ear.

Screaming i jumped up so i was standing on the couch, i quickly pushed forward. Tackling the laughing turtle to the ground.

"Ye scared the shit out of me!". I smacked his arm before getting up. I sighed ,not looking at April but flashing her a quick wave.

The orange masked turtle grinned, still laughing slightly ,before waving to April and hopping out the window. I swiftly followed. Yes, i can be swift!

We jumped, well i kind of fell, down the man hole next to the house. Whilst i was regaining my balance , Mikey skipped over and flipped up his skate board.

My eyes widened "you can board?". He acted offended "you doubt the great ,skate master Michelangelo?!".

I chucked "what? But of course not ,skate master Mikey".

He set the board down, grabbed me and made off down the sewer tunnel. Fast, thats how we started off, but after a while, he kind of just slowed down.

He let me down from his grip and onto the back of the skateboard.

"Mikey?". He looked back at me, a toothy grin plastering his face. "It's a year tomorrow". The turtle looked confused "since my parents and baby bro died. Splinter think's its only been a few months, heh".

The board came to a abrupt stop. Mikey looked genuinely upset as he got off the board, giving me a hug tight enough to strangle you. He loosened it, still holding onto me. "Ye remind me of my bro, i'm really glad i shot ye with my paint ball gun".

The turtle chuckled "do you know how long that took to get of? Hours! Dude".  
"In my defence ,ye started drinking my juice".

He giggled, still hugging me he kicked off, making the skateboard zoom forward. He refused to let me go, carrying me into the layer and down to sit in front of the TV. Even then, when i was sitting on his knee as he watched some show ,he wouldn't let go. After a while i kind of just fell asleep.

I woke up screaming, the guys crowded around me, hot tears streaming down my face.

They all looked shocked, Mikey seemed to be panicking "i donno what happened, dudes! Sh-she just started screaming, and burning up!".

He looked like he had been crying himself, his eyes locked onto me as he paced back and forth slightly.

It took me a minute to realise what had actually happened. I had the same dream i always have. It starts out as just a normal day, i wake up ,have my breakfast and watch the TV. I never remember what, but something gets me mad. Thats how the fire starts ,i end up killing my family. I guess you could say it was my fault that the fire started, i'm not exactly normal. Thankfully ,i don't have enough time to think about that.

The bubbly turtle ran over to me ,grabbing my face. I smirked "uh..sorry guys?".

Mikey leaned down, kissing my forehead. That earned a back throated growl from Red, who was holding me rather protectively?

"What happened?". Leonardo had to be the one to enquire. I angrily shook my head into Raph's plastron, not intentionally! It might have just been me ,being crazy and all, but it felt like he pulled me closer when i done that. Mikey grinned slightly ,but it disappeared the second i snapped out a "nothin', it don't matter!".

I pushed myself out of Raph's grasp. "Kane?"

Glaring at Leo, i clenched my fists. Mikey took a step back "D-donnie, whats happening ,bro?". His voice was shaky and confused. Donnie's mouth just hung open. Leo and Raph seemed to be in awe.

My brows knitted together as they all gapped at me. "WHAT?!".

Mikey shakily pointed towards my hands. My head snapped down. I screamed, like a little girl! I fell back onto my butt, shaking my hands like crazy.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!". I growled ,smacking my hands against my top.

"Kane, wait! Do-".

My top caught on fire! I quickly pulled it off, throwing it across the room. It instantly went out.

I was to busy running around like a headless chicken to notice the blushes that had crept onto ALL of the turtle's faces.

Being the idiot that i am, i ran into a wall. I fell back, once again landing on my butt. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid that actually was. Hearing a 'sizzle' i looked down, my hands had gone ,er, out?!

I stood back up, before bursting out laughing at the now crimson faces.

"What the heck just happened?!".

Donnie nearly burst a vein on his head, clearly trying to work out what the fuck just happened.

"That was...AWESOME!". I grinned at Mikey's out burst, before getting slapped across the head with my own top.

"Put it on".

I nodded, looking away from Red's ,extremely, intense stare. I blushed slightly before pulling to top over my head.

"I'm goin away for a bit".  
"What! Where?!".

I grabbed Red's hand, dragging him out of the Lab. He growled, quickly pulling me to a holt. I stumbled, falling back into him. He easily caught me.

"About a week, maybe less".

Anyone with half a brain could tell he was annoyed, but didn't want to seem like he cared.

Rolling my eyes i scoffed. "I'm leavin' tonight". I went to pull away from him, but he yanked me back. "Red, let me g-".  
"Katharine! ".  
"MY ENTIRE LIFE GOT BURNT TO A CRISP A YEAR AGO TOMORROW, I'M GOIN TO THEIR FUCKING GRAVES. ALRIGHT ,RAPHAEL!".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Ok, so walking off into a sewer system is not the best idea i've ever had. Neither is shouting at Red, but it didn't stop me from doing it. Sure i may ,kind of ,sorta regret it but damn, that boy just knows how to push my fudgin' buttons!

I spun round, punching the wall. Yet another thing i know regret doing. There's barley any light in the tunnel i'm in right now, but from the sound of dripping ,i'm pretty sure my hand is now mush. Just great! What the heck i'm i going to break next, my head?!

Oh ,and don't get me started on trying to find a man hole. God, i always seem to be tripping over them when i'm top side, but when i'm looking up to find one its like their playin' hide and seek!

I stopped ,leaning back against the wall and slumping down, into whatever pile of crap it is i'm now in. I brought my knees up to my chin and buried my head in between them.

"Let me guess, your not lost, you just misplaced yourself~".

I tried not to jump at his sudden appearance, but alas ,i'm get sca- startled easily.

I didn't bother to glare at him, because i'm not to sure where the red masked turtle actually is. I stood up, going to step forward when 'smack', i bounce off a frickin' meat wall!

Turning on my heels i went to storm off, but again i ran into him.

"STOP THAT!".

I punched out in front of me, but he was gone. Thinking i had an opportunity i ran forward, the butt-head was still in front of me!

"Ye know what?! Walk in front of me ALL YOU WANT!". I smacked my hands out into his plastron ,half expecting him to not be there. The contact made a rather sore sounding noise, but who gives a damn?!

"Ouch".

Dumb ass punk wants to be sarcastic ,huh?!

I smacked him again, only this time a lot harder. He let out a low growl. "Katha-".

I turned around, running down the tunnel and into a brighter one. It's raining, all the water from the streets above came rushing into the tunnel i just so happened to find myself in. It's like some sort of muddy water fall.

Well i ain't getting up there ,considering i have the upper body strength of a toddler. Which is pretty surprising because i'm am what you would call curvy, weighing in at 138 pounds and being around 5'5.

I have reached a new low, seriously. Apparently i can slip when i'm standing still, yes, still.

Before my face could say hello to the muddy water, i had been pinned to the wall behind the fancy little sewer ,water fall thing.

"Raphael! Let me go. God, ye just love annoying me, don't ye?! Fuck, my hand stings, oh, you want to know why?! Because i was so pissed off at you, that i punched a wa-".

He leaned down, cupping my face before he closed the gap between our mouths. I tensed up, my eyes going wide before i sort of melted into it. My legs went weak, shaky almost. My heart felt like it out to blow it's goin' that fast!

His thumb gently ran over my left cheek as he pulled away slightly, his forehead now resting on mine.

"..You talk to much~".

Raph's voice was raspy and deep. He seem sort of hypnotised. I tilted my head up, connecting our lips once more. His were so soft and fresh, but kind of rough at the same time?! Gah, why does this boy have to be so complex all the time?!

"..so do you~".

After that kiss i got on a plane to Scotland to visit my family's graves. I stayed there a lot longer than i had planed, about a month to be precise. Oh, although i went there myself, i wasn't coming back alone.

I had stayed with my best friends that i had to leave behind, due to that dumb ass fire. Being the smart asses that they are, they got themselves places in some privet school a couple of miles away from my aunts, which is handy.

They went there as soon as the plane touched down, i had told them that i had to go see April. I called my cousin when i got off the plane, the dweeb told me she was in the park with some guy. What the heck happened to Donnie?!

I didn't bother dumping my stuff into my house, instead i dropped it down the man hole next to it.

It took me a while, but i eventually found the guy's place.

The guy's weren't in, from what i could tell anyway.

"Splinter? Its me, Katharine!".  
"In here, my child".

I ran through into the dojo, carpet room place. I grinned ,running over and hugging him. "Geez, i've missed you so much!".

He chuckled, patting me on the back as i let go to sit in front of him.

"As i you ,Katharine. My son's should be back soon, how was your trip?".

I nodded "it was great, Splinter! I mean, it was sad to start with. But after that, it was amazing! A couple of my friends, Violet and Robin, moved over here".  
"What are they like?".

It took me a minute to find the right words. "Rob can seem a little stupid sometimes, but if ye thought that you'd be way off. She's totally kick as-butt at the drums ,and man can she play the guitar! The girl practically lives for fitness! Vi's smart and responsible ,i can't think of anything she's bad at. She's sarcastic, worse than me when it comes to it. Their always there for me".

He stroked his beard. "It appears my sons are home, we shall continue this talk later". I nodded before getting up and climbing up the giant tree.

"Psttt~ can ye shout on them? Pleasssse". He let out a small laugh.

"My sons, i must ask you something".

The guys came through ,one by one. Red was the last one in. They all kneeled down in front of him. He stepped out of the way just before i fell out of the tree.

I landed on my back, sort of bouncing back up slightly. I stuck my arm up, giving a thumbs up. "I'm okay".

My voice came out high and breathless. Mikey got up, jumping on top of me. "DOG PILE".  
"Wait, wh-OFT! What have ye's been eatin'?!". Mikey got up, pushing everyone else off in the process.

He grabbed my hand pulling me up before squeezing me in a hug. After he let go i hugged the others. Starting with Leo, then Donnie, then finally ,Raph.

"I've missed ye".

He squeezed me tight "that makes two of us, babe~".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Babe?! He called me 'babe'. What does that even mean? Are we a thi-GUYS I'M FREAKIN' OUT HERE!".

I was currently dangling off of Vi's bed, smacking my head against the floor. It was in doing so that made me remember, they don't know the guys.

Oh fuck!

I jumped up ,skidding on the floor and zooming out of the room "SEE'YA'!".

Unfortunately for me, Rob is extremely frickin' fast. She ran up behind me, using her foot to pull mine away from me. I tripped, tumbling into the corner of the wall.

The brown haired teen must have sensed the extreme anger i was probably giving out. I went from being annoyed to pissed off when i seen the rather large stream of blood come running out from my forehead and nose.

My brows raised up, smirking slightly. Rob turned on her heels ,running back into her room and locking the door before i even got half way up the corridor.

I had to constantly rub the blood flow away from my eyes as the rain lightly spurted down onto me.

I cant exactly go back to mine, my aunt will think i've been in ANOTHER fight.

..Mikey's number!

I pulled out my phone ,dialling the number and holding the phone up to my head.

"Guys! I'M ON THE PHONE, sheesh. Sup' Kane?".

I chuckled ,rubbing the blood away from my eyes. "What ye doing right now ,Mikey?".  
"Oh you know, doin my ninja thang".

A loud smack could be heard. "Ouch! On patrol, why?".  
"Ye near the park?!".

There was a long period of silence "yup! We are now".  
"Good. Look out for me...i kind of got a little cut on my face".

I walked around the park a bit till Mikey told me to walk down the alley next to a house a couple of feet away. I stopped trying to rub the runny blood out of my eyes and just let it go sticky. Gross, i know.

Red jumped down, clenching his fists. "What happened?!". He spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm fine, just a little cut".  
"LITTLE?! If thats what you call little then i'd hate to see big!".

I glared at him. "I fell into a wall, no biggie! Wheres Mikey?!".

The orange clad turtle jumped down in between me and Raph. His mouth made an 'O' shape before cupping my face like it was about to break. "Your sleeping in my room tonight!".

He swung me round onto his back before jumping up the fire escape and onto the roof. "Donnie and Leo are a few blocks away, we came to get you".

Raph jumped up, sprinting by me and Mikey and off across the roof.

"Oooooh~ someones grumpy".

I sighed "he's just bein' overly protective. Will Splinter mind me stayin'?".  
"Na, he likes you!".

He poked me in the side, making me giggle. Mikey suddenly gripped me tighter. "Don't let go".

It took me a minute, and a heck load of squinting ,but i finally realised that we were surrounded but guys in black ,with big ass bug eyes?

"Michelangelo. How disappointing that it's you, and not your brother".

The voice, definitely a females, was full of self sureness and spite. She walked into the light being given off by a street lamp bellow.

"Karai! How does it feel to be Shredders lap dog?".

I grinned, even when he's surrounded the turtle never seems to get serious.

I pushed my way out of Mikey's grasp ,looks like he's going to need his hands when this all kicks off.

I nudged him in the side. "Will i hit her or..?". Mikey grinned "think you can take her?".  
"I don't have to".

He seemed confused. "Go get yer brothers". I pushed him forward slightly "G-".  
"You must be crazy to think i'm leaving you here. Family sticks together".

He flashed me a grin before whipping out his nun-chucks and running at some of the creepy bug people.

"BOOYAKASHA!".

"Karai, right? The names Katharine, but you can call me Kane. It'll be easier to shout when yer screaming about wishing ye never showed up on the same roof as i did".

She just glared through me before getting into a fighting stance. I could so push her off the roof if i run into her hard enough.

I ran forward ,she went to step out my way ,smug seeming, but i grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. I kept on running until i ran out of roof.

She went to propel herself off my back. "Nu-uh, crazy ninja lady". I kept a tight grip on her until we bounced of a dumpster. It was then that i realised they was a needle sticking out of my neck.

"Wha...what the fuc..k?".

I'm 83% sure that i'm only speech slurred right now because i just fell three flights into a pile of rubbish. Karai stood up, holding herself up against the wall.

"The shredder wants you alive, your lucky".

I growled ,picking up a bin bag full of junk and throwing it at her head. She stumbled back, i took this opportunity to climb back up and onto the roof where Mikey had finished with all the bug people and had got his brothers.

"He...hey gu..ys?".

I dropped down onto my knees. Leo ran past me, dropping down onto the streets bellow.

Raph was seething with rage.

"You! What were you THINKING?! YOU'RE CRAZY THINKING YOU COULD TAKE KARAI ON YOURSELF!".  
"Uh Raph, she did. Karai's gone".

Red's eye brows knitted together when i grinned, picking myself back up. "I pull..ed her off the roof w..ith me".

His eyes widened "y-you fell three floors? Do you even think before you do things?!".  
"Guy's i hate to but in, but ,she's loosing a blood fast".

Why does Donnie have to be so smart all the time?!

After getting rushed back to the lair, finding out that i don't have any brain damage or broken bones but i did have to get stitches in my head. Which Donnie done, causing me to teach Mikey a few new swears. Such as 'dildo shagger' , 'fuckin' baboons ars' and 'shit mark on the pants of life'.

I apologised to Donnie countless time but it didn't seem to bother him to start with. He only mumbled something about me and Raph having the same vocabulary.

The gap toothed turtle cleaned me up in there, meaning i could just shove on clothes April had left here. Donnie explained how Kirby got mutated into a giant bat, and how April refuses to talk to them due to it. That alone pissed me of, April needs to suck it up! The purple masked turtles doing everything he can to find a cure.

After apologising again ,i walked out the Lab. Man, i always end up in there.

I followed the sound of punching and lord be hold, Raph was the one making the noises. I plopped down on the carpet behind Red, who was currently beating the poop out of a punching bag.

"Red, can i sleep on your floor? ...Donnie told me that Mikey talks in his sleep".  
"I snore".

I went to scratch my stitches, quickly stopping myself before doing so. "That makes two of us".

He quickly round house kicked the bag ,sending it flying across the room. My eyebrows shot up to hair line level as my jaw smacked off the ground.

"Hott.. ISTHETEMPERATUREINSUMMER".

He scoffed smugly, before walking by me and smacking my gently up the back if the head.

"You get the bed. You don't deserve it though".

I stood up ,quickly catching up to him. "You know i know ye think it's cool".

He opened the door to his room ,i gladly leaped into the bed, patting the bit next to me. He stood at the door, looking at my like i really did give myself brain damage.

"It's your room, Red. Ye ain't sleepin' on the ground".

He shrugged, awkwardly lying down as i flapped the cover over the top of him.

Don't ask me how, but we some how found ourselves wrapped into one another. His arm around my neck, my head on his plastron.

It was..cute.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

I woke up when my pillow disappeared, then reappeared when it came crashing down onto my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut, pulling the cover up to my chin. "Five more minutes..".  
"If i have to get up, then so do you".

Red's voice was factual and instating. I stuck my hand out of the covers ,before sticking my middle finger up at him.

At lightning speed the butt head grabbed my finger, pulling me out of the bed. "Ow. Ow. Ow".

I repeated that until he pulled me into the dojo, where his brothers already had started fighting one another. Mikey was sitting down at the side, i waved over to him, mouthing 'help me'.

He stuck his tongue out ,shaking his head.

"Let go, or do ye actually just want to hold my hand, eh Raphie?".

His brothers laughed under their breaths as the red masked turtle let go of my finger.

I rubbed my eyes, walking closer to my chest was just grazing his plastron, i looked up into his eyes.

"Please let me go back to bed, baby~".

My voice was still groggy and full of sleep. Red's face went, well, red!

I giggle ,smirking at him before quickly using my feet to pull his away from him. His legs gave way, making him fall onto his butt. I growled down at him "next time, let me sleep".

My top lip hitched up, forming a slight snarl at him at him as he clenched his fists ,getting back up. The red masked turtle leaned down into my face, our lips almost touching. My chin automatically tilted up, as if to go in for a kiss. Quickly realising what i was about to do, i threw my head forward, smashing it against his.

We stood there like that for a few minutes, the tension being thick enough to cut with a knife, until i went cock eyed to look at the blood running down my face.

Growling i pulled my head away from his, taking a few steps back. "Fabulous..".  
"Comm'er ,idiot".

He winked at me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me through into Donnie's lab.

He rubbed his forehead slightly. "Thanks for that, zip-head". Sticking my tounge out at him ,it quickly turned into a pout.

He smirked "you're worse than Mikey sometimes, you know that, right?!".  
"Yer smiles nice, dip shit".

He was clearly taken back by my statement. Rolling my eyes i leaned up into a kiss. It was soft, but passionate. I melted away from him. "I hope my breaths bad".  
"Your breaths always bad~".

I chuckled, exhaling in his face before walking over to a shelf full of chemicals.

"Damn. Donnie could blow the place sky high..".  
"You understand that shit?!".

I rolled my eyes "yes, why do ye think i'm never at school? I already know everything they can teach me there".

His mouth dropped slightly "what? Seriously?". I nodded "i'm studying palaeontology now".  
"Damn, my girls smart".

I blushed, looking down before picking up a fee chemicals and walking over to a work top. "Wanna make something go 'boom'?!".  
"It's like you read my mind".

He grinned deviously as i threw vinegar and baking soda into a few test tubes. Before the reaction started he had shoved bright blue chemical dye into them.

Donnie's going to have a hard time getting rid of this.

The reaction shot up, spraying blue foam everywhere. Lucky we were standing far enough away. I grabbed his hand, quickly running out of the lab as Donnie ran in. His brothers right behind him. I couldn't help but laugh as he angrily tried to clean up the mess while the other test tubes were going off.

Mikey ran out, screaming with laughter as an extremely pissed off Donatello stormed out. Looking a little blue might i add.

Raph tackled me, throwing me over his shoulder and running towards the couch. He flipped over the back, rolling down onto the couch cushions, me landing with a 'thud' on top of him.

By the time Donnie had sniffed us out i was lying on top of Red, watching the news.

Apparently an unknown gang has been messing with the Purple Dragons, stirring up some shit might i add. Thats when i remembered that Karai had said The Shredder was after me?!

"..Red?".  
"Katharine?".

I rolled my eyes at his way of retorting. "Who the heck is 'The Shredder'? The chick i tackled off the roof said something about him wanting me, or som-".  
"WHAT?!".

I quickly sat up, holding my hands up in defence. "Raph, seriously. Calm down".

He looked at me, his anger just seeming to rise as he got up. "I swear, if he touched a single hair on your head. He's dead!".

I shook my head "stop bein' so protective, i'll be fine!".

The turtle scoffed, before clenching his fists and seething off into to the dojo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Note to self: do not EVER mess with Donatello's chemicals!

Red ain't talking to me, he told Leo that i was bein' 'childish and selfish'. Oh yea, because giving someone the silent treatment isn't at all childish.

To make matters even worse i managed talk my way into cleaning Donnie's lab up. Damn, that boy can be persuasive.

"Raphael is so...exasperating!".  
"Heh, you can say that again".

I growled, smacking my wet cloth down against the floor before leaning back against the table. "It ain't like i asked him to protect me! The last time i checked ,i can do that all on my own".  
"Katharine..he just doesn't want to lose you. Raph may seem like a Polyphemus ,but deep down...way deeeeep down, he really does care. Especially about you".

I smirked slightly at his use of 'Polyphemus'. "I'm goin' to get coffee from up top. Want some?".  
He shrugged "sure, i don't see why not". I quickly waved before running out of the lab.

"MIKEY!".

The scene i walked out to was rather comedic. Red was clearly pissed off. Having a marker make over will do that to a person, or in this case, turtle.

Mikey had already made his way behind me, obviously trying to hide. Before i knew it ,he had stuck his head up the back of my t-shirt.

Red glared right through me. I smirked at him before putting my hands behind my back and running off down the sewers with Mikey.

The sneaky little turtle snaked his way out of my top as Raph dived on top of me. The dumb ass was probably aiming for Mikey.

Pinning my arm behind my back, he squashed me down onto the dirty ground.

"This is why you need protecting."

I took a deep breath, no way was i letting this loser be smug. On the exhale i popped my shoulder out of place. It was easy, just a quick nudge against the ground and ta-dah, dislocated shoulder.

After that it was easy to wiggle my arms round and put him in a chock hold. "I'm sorry, were ye sayin' something?".

He jokingly squeezed my sides, making me jump up ,screaming with laughter as he pinned me down.

"Get off, ya big lug. I need to go get Donnie some coffee".  
"I'm coming".

I rolled my eyes and went to stand up. I was quickly knocked back down ,by a water ballon?!

"..what the fuck, MIKEY".

I bent down, picking up a little rock before going to throw it at the youngest ,orange clad, turtle. Just before the pebble left my hand it caught on fire.

Mikey shrieked as the flaming rock bounced off his head.

"Shit". I glared down at my hands "again. SERIOUSLY?! Stupid pieces of junk, can't even do normal hand stuff!".

Red, who seemed rather confused, let out a small chuckle. "What are you laughing at?!"  
"Normal hand stuff? You're such an idiot".

I let that slide, knowing he meant that in the nicest way possible. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, i made off down the sewer tunnels.

"I'll be back soon.. I want to be alone".

It always seems to be raining when i leave the guys. It's like the weathers trying to tell me to stay down in the stinky old sewers. Yea right, like i'm goin' to listen to the weather.

After running into the coffee shop, bumping into countless people with rain coats and umbrellas i kind of skidded back into an alley. Where i bumped into a giant fish?!

Oh ,did i mention it had extremely sharp teeth and big ass metal legs?!

"Uh, sorry?".

I grinned sheepishly up at it ,before something hard came crashing down onto the crown of my head.

I woke up to a shock. Quite literally. In front of me stood that giant fish ,prodding a metal rod into my gut. My head lolled to the side as he gave me a grimace before trudging off.

I used what little time i had till that walking fish finger came back to trying and work out where the heck i am.

So apparently i'm dangling by my wrists, great. The rooms small, looks like it's used as a lab. Nothing like Donnie's though. His looks welcoming and intellectual, this just looks torturous.

Probably why i'm here.

Directly above me theres a tank full of glowing, blue sludge. I vaguely remember seeing something like that in Don's lab?!

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in".

My eyes narrowed, looked down at the metal cladded teen in front of me.

"I think you mean fish, ye are a fish right? Or is it just a big blob of ugly on legs?!".

The blob o'ugly stuck the rod back into my gut, sending a shock through my body. My knees drew up into my gut before dropping back down, so close to the ground but yet so far!

I looked up "thats goin' on me?..right?".

She smirked ,pressing a button that made the tank tilt ever so slightly to the side.

A drop, no bigger than a babies pinkie nail fell out and onto my head.

"pay back, bitch".

At first ,it was nothing. A slight throbbing. But that changed, oh god how it changed.

A blood curdling scream came ripping from my mouth as my whole body engulfed in flames. My veins and flesh, everything, it was being ripped apart from the inside out. It was worse than any stab or bullet wound ,worse than any broken bone.

It all suddenly stopped. My body was...numb. Or should i say, my knew body.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

An entire year my so called 'friends' left me there. Fighting for my life for months. Getting cut ,stabbed ,shocked and starved for fucking months! Until The Shredder finally broke me. I accepted that the turtles were never coming for me and that the only way that i could stand a chance of surviving in this revolting new body was to join the Foot.

I was already broken, so been moulded into a cunning and rather sly mutant was easy.

No longer do i go by the name Katharine ,but by 'The Serpent'.

It took a while, but eventually Karai and i actually started to become friends. You could say were joined at the hip. Karai's the only reason i'm being graciously allowed out with her. She had managed to convince Shred-head that i needed some actual field training if i was going to be used as a weapon.

At this precise moment we were perched high up on a roof top, glaring down at four figures.

Any guesses who were currently looking at?! If you chose the back stabbing turtles ,then you'd be correct!

Karai signalled for us to make our move. I grinned, my fangs no doubt glimmering in the moon light. How romantic.

In one swop i dropped my sledge hammer down onto the roof bellow. Missing Mikey by millimetres.

Karai rolled her eyes at me "remember, were not here to fight".  
"Yea, yea. I got it".

Just like my hammer, i dropped from the roof. My steel toed biker boots smacking hard against the concrete roof. Karai silently dropped down next to me, clearly trying to hide a laugh at my entrance.

"Sssssup, bitchesss~".

Sure, i don't have to pull my 'S's out, but damn is it fun!

My head tilted slightly to the side, giving the guys a demonic grin. My dark green waves falling across my shoulder.

Mikey dropped his guard as i leaned onto the handle of my hammer.

"Kane?!".

Leo's voice echoed through out my head. I clenched my fists, unclenching as Karai shot me a glare. She said were not here to fight, but i know shes itching to. Almost as much as i am.

I pulled out a pocked knife from my tattered ,high waisted bottom roll up, jeans. I expertly swung it round my fingers.

"'The Ssserpent'".

My voice dripped with hatred and venom.

Karai playfully threw a dagger at my head, i easily caught with between my teeth. I had been to slow before. That was a mistake i never made again.

I picked the hammer up, throwing it over my shoulder. I gave the armoured teen standing across from me a kind of pleading look.

In answer she drew her katana and advanced towards Leonardo. Foot soldiers flooded in, Karai had them shadow us.

Donnie and Mikey began taking them down. Which just left me and Re-Raphael.

I smirked at him, running my forked tongue across my knife like teeth.

He glanced at my t-shirt, smirking slightly. "Lady like as ever".

I shrugged, looking down at my baggy white tee. Lazily written across it in green ink was 'FUCK ME'.

"It ain't directed at you".

He seemed a little hurt, a pang of guilt arose in my stomach ,but got stomped out like a lit cigarette as he swung for me with his sai. I crouched down slightly ,getting into a fighting stance before swinging my hammer round. Only hard enough to give him a bruise, maybe a dead arm. I want this to last.

"What happened to you?!".  
"I'm better thisss way~". I ducked round the back of him, smacking his shell.

The turtle slid forward slightly. "Your a snake now?!". I raised my brows "really? I hadn't noticed the ssscales and ssssharp features".

He punched my gut, making me repeat his actions just moments before.

"Careful Sweetheart ,don't want you breaking a nail now do we?".

Scowling i swung forward ,smashing the hammer off his knee cap. The turtle moved out the way, causing the hammer to cause less damage.

"Where was that concern when i was dying?! The Ssshredder, Karai sssaved me! Sshes my family now. You're jussst another freak to me". I spat out at him, angrily flicking my tongue out.

"Oh, cause i'm the freak! Katharine, did you get smacked in the head?! Karai did not save you! SHES THE ONE THAT MADE YOU A FUCKING SNAKE WITH LEGS!".  
"Ssshut up, will ye. All ye used to ever do was complain. I'm better off like this ,at leasst i don't have to lisssten to ye whine all the time. Lecturing me on where i should be going. I'm a free man now, baby!".

Raphael scoffed. "Your free, are you? The last time i checked you're working for a looney who's tried to kill me AND my brothers, oh i don't know, COUNTLESS TIMES!".  
"Complaining again~".

The turtle tackled me to the ground, before expertly squeezing behind my ear. Everything was growing darker, my vision blurring, until i completely blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

When i woke up, straight away i knew where i was. The smell filled my nostrils, it was sickening. The strong smell of musk and chillies ,or maybe it was chocolate?, suffocated me.

Restraints were cutting in a little to deep every time i tried to escape from Raphael's bed. The scent was quite literally driving me crazy.

Every time my tongue instinctively flicked ,sending signals to my brain ,i almost wanted to cry. Almost.

"LET ME OUT!"

Raphael shot his brothers a look, clearly one of the threatening sort. They left, just leaving the red masked turtle and i in that stupid, amazing, smelling room.

"Kathari-".

His voice was soft, the turtle was obviously upset. Probably because his arm was in bandages. Or maybe because he feels bad about everything that happened. Not likely.

"DONT TURTLE!...jusssst don't".  
"I-you. I missed you".

My eyes widened in shocked, did he really just say something nice..to me?!

"Good. I missss not bein' around ye".  
"You don't mean that".  
"Yesssss i do. Sssstupid reptile".

He shook his head, looking like he wanted to smack me up the back of the head.

"What?!".  
"You're a reptile ,idiot".

I looked down at my hands, before growling at him. "Ye don't ssssay".

The shinny, teal scales on my hand would be enough for an idiot to realise what i was now.

Raphael shrugged ,sitting on the edge of his bed. I went to swing at him, but that kind of ended badly.

Raphael rolled over on top of me, his plastron crushing into my chest. His sparkling emerald eyes staring into my dark, puce ones.

My tongue flicked out, catching his strong scent. In that moment i seemed to melt. "R-raphael~". He was smug ,like i was putty in his hands.

"Yesss?".

Was this cunt mocking me?!

"Get the fuck off me, turtle boy".

He lay there for a while, silently crushing me as he glared into my eyes. After a while his face softened. I took this as an ample opportunity to show my 'cunning' side, well not really. I just asked nicely.

"Raphael, pleasssse. Jussst let me go. There ain't anything here for me anymore. Jussst ,jusst forget about me".

He narrowed his eyes, before getting up and walking out. After a while Donnie came in and unbound me. I nodded at him, before walking by.

"Kane! What up girl?!".

I glanced at Mikey, damn did i miss him. He was sitting upside down on a bean bag reading a comic.

I smiled slightly at him, before walking out of the lair. Probably for the last time.

"Katharine! Wait up! Sheesh your fast".

The turtle put his hand on my shoulder. I spun round, hissing at him. I rolled my eyes, clearing my throat as his took a few steps back.

"Uh, ssssorry? I ain't goin' to hurt ye".

The youngest turtle grinned, handing me my cherry red sledge hammer.

"Raph likes it. He says its because its red, but i know its because he loves you".

The orange masked turtle winked at me but suddenly grew serious. "It killed him when he couldn't find you. Raph acts like he doesn't care, but why would you stay out every night looking for someone you don't care about. Right?".  
"R-Raph tried to find me?".

Everything i though i knew, everything The Shredder told me about them not caring, its all bull shit!

"We were out looking for you when you went all crazy snake lady on us".

I hadn't realised until i backed up into a wall that i had been taking steps back. The turtle looked confused as i ran off, hammer protectively over my shoulder.

The ground was icy as i ran back to Shred-heads. Theres no way i'm walking away from this unharmed.

The second i got in i dropped to my knees, head bowed down in front of him. You'd be insane to speak out in a situation like this, apparently i'm in need for a brain scan.

"This displeases me. You went against direct orders ,mutant. There will be consequences".

I looked up, my tongue flicking out in rage. "I went against what?! I had no orders!".

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut, and thats just what he done. Before i could even tell i had been cut to ribbons, blood pouring out of ever deep wound that littered my body.

"I shall show you mercy this time. Do NOT expect this kindness again, freak".

I shakily lifted my self up, blood trickling out from my mouth. He glared at me as i stood. "I have a...shipment coming in tomorrow. Karai and you shall act as my guards".

I nodded, trying to walk out with a powerful stride instead of one of which of an injured monkey.

The door shut behind me, leaving me to drop to my knees. Karai picked me up, wrapping my arms around her neck as she carried me down to the lab.

My room.

"Are you an idiot?! You could have gotten yourself killed!".

The girl had a small bruise on her face. She had clearly taken some of the fall for me.

"Carful Karai, yer ssstarting to ssound like ye care".

Karai scoffed "as if. Try and get some sleep, you've got a big day of butt kissing tomorrow if you want to get on The Shredders good list again".

I shrugged, quickly regretting doing so. "I donno, maybe i want to die".

She glared at me. "Go clean yourself up, you stink!". I rolled my eyed "gee, thanksss".

I hissed at her slightly ,before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower.

Tomorrows going to be shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

I stood in the shower. Hot water stung the deep cuts, blood turning the once sparkling floor tiles crimson.

I could try and say something meaningful about how i feel right now, but in all honesty it would be a waste of time. So to keep things simple and honest i will say how i really feel, and that my friends is shit.

I disobeyed direct orders?! Yea, right. Speaking out was not the smartest thing i've ever done, but still! God, i honestly wish i had just listen to Raphael. But no, i had to be an idiot and 'disobey his orders'.

Damn, i'm sure there is a lesson here somewhere.

After about two hours of sleep ,the door to the lab was apparently someones punching bag.

"SERP! GET UP!".

After felling like Flash and throwing clothes on (steel toed biker boots, baggy knee length burgundy shorts and a black crop top) we made off onto the roof tops.

The Shredder was in a black jeep ,probably reinforced, definitely reinforcements inside. What ever this shipment was, it was going to be big, no doubt about it.

The sun had just started to come up as i leaped onto a metal containment unit. Karai had dropped down next to her father and began talking to a robot, well alien.

I perched on the edge ,relaxing into my position. My wounds ached and itched, god did they itch! There was an extremely deep one just bellow my knee, i'm actually really surprised that the blood loss hasn't killed me already. Shredder probably wants to do that himself.

An imbalance suddenly sprung up in the roof, normally i would have been curious and looked round, but right now i couldn't care less.

"You just going to ignore me or what?!".

I sighed, standing up from my 'oh so comfortable' position. "Yessss. Kindly fuck off Raphael, i'm busssy".  
"Feisty little snake ,aren't we".

I clenched my teeth, not wanting to start something so close to The Shredder, and crouched back down ,completely blocking him out.

The wind shifted around me from sudden movement. "Who done this to you?!".

His voice was full of anger and protection. That stupid turtle still felt protective over me?

"Go find your brothersss Red..somethingssss about to go down".

I could barley hear what i was saying, never mind him. But some how he did. "Come with me, Katharine".  
"Go, turtle. Jussst go get your brotherss!".

Karai seemed to notice, her eyes flicking up towards me. Then towards Raphael.

I hissed up at the Red masked turtle. "I'm goin' to kill ye now".

I pulled my hammer up, smashing it against his jaw. Well, from a far it would have looked like i brought it across his jaw with great force, but really it was just enough to knock him back.

I glared at him "go". He made off, running across the metal units. I ran after him, hopping to find his brothers and make Karai believe that i was really going to kill him.

To bad Karai has to listen to Shred-head. She chased after us, Katana's at ready. I slowed down, letting her catch up with us. She seemed determined, thats for sure. The teens eyes had turned to hard stones by the time we got over to the turtles, all ready in a fighting stance.

I kind of just stood and watched as Karai and Leo fought. She was so focused on hurting him. He barley missed a few fatal blows. It wasn't until i realised that Karai was toying around with him ,letting him miss the blows, but now she was actually about to stab him in the gut.

It kind of went in slow motion. I sprinted over, pulling Leo out of the way and throwing him across the roof. I was completely ready to get stabbed ,if i wasn't then i would have just let Leo stand there. What surprised me the most was the lack of metal in my gut as my head smacked against the containment units hard roof.

My head snapped round just in it to see the katana go through Raphael's plastron and out his shell, before it was pulled back through.

The turtles eyes were dead set, glaring into Karai's like she hadn't just won. Like they were about to start fighting, like he didn't feel any pain.

My jaw feel open, but no noise came out. His brothers stared in shock as he fell back. I stumbled forwards, catching him so his head was lying on my knees.

He stared up into my eyes as hot ,salty tears ran down my face.

"Why-YOUR SSSUCH A DUMB ASS!.".

The turtle smile softly. "Y-your welcome, s-sssnake".

Seriously ,even now that idiot has to make fun of me?!

Blood started to dribble from the side of his mouth. I quickly stood up, holding him bridal style.

"Try not to move". My voice was shaky, tears still ran, but i made myself seem strong.

Karai took on Leo as i dropped down from the unit. My feet stung from the improper landing but i chose to ignore it. Donnie and Mikey dropped down next to me, i shakily smiled at them.

Both were crying. Donnie tried to hide it, acting like someone had been cutting onions around him. Mikey just let it all out, snot and tears running down his face.

"MUTANT!".

Why? Why just now? Why out of all the people in the world did it have to be The Shredder?!

"Donnie ,take your brother. Fix him up, DONT let him die".

He simply nodded, taking Red from me and running. I gestured to Mikey to go with him, he touched my shoulder before running after him.

"What?!".

Well i'm dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

All i felt was anger ,and a shit load of pain. I'm pretty sure half my body was on the ground ,sliced into tiny little pieces. My tongue being one of those pieces. God, if i make it out of here alive Donnie is making me a new one.

I had to constantly spit blood out. I would say all that i can taste is metallic blood, but right now ,i can't taste squat!

"After i have killed you, your family is next. They deserve a slow ,painful demise. Maybe i will let you live long enough to hear them scream out for help as they burn alive!".

My body tingled ,sheer hatred burned through my veins as fire shot out from every scar, every little cut he gave me.

The metal man fell to his knees, screaming in pain as his armour melted into his skin.

"KANE! STOP!".

I spun round ,Leo was standing behind me. "I know he's hurt you, but you don't have to do this! No one else has to die".

I shook my head, clenching my fists tighter and going back to melting the man.

"Katharine! Think of your family, thats Karai's family! Think of Raph, he could be dead...Kane stop wasting your time with him and go see Raph!".

I nodded ,getting up and running down towards a man hole. With every foot step the flame when out a little until i got to the lair.

I sprinted past splinter and Mikey, skidding into the lab with a thud. I picked myself up, running over to Raph.

He was awake, barley.

Donnie but his hand on my shoulder, but quickly pulled it away. All my cuts had closed over due to the fire. I opened my mouth, pointing in towards my tongue.

His eyes widened "where is it?!". I shrugged ,turned on my heels and dropped down next to Raphael.

I grinned at him, my sharp teeth showing, before opening my mouth to show him. The turtles face screwed up slightly before Donnie strapped something to my neck.

"What the fuck?".

My thought came out ,of a little box strapped to my neck, sounding robotic.

"How you dooooin~".

Raph cracked a smile at the stupid voice, letting out a breathy laugh but clearly regretting it as his hand rushed to the bandage over his wound.

He was sweating ,a lot. I dabbed a wet cloth ,that was sitting in a bowl next to the bed, onto his forehead. It was the first time i had ever seen him with out his mask on.

"That was stupid ye know, saving me like that".  
"You saved my brother. Couldn't let a snake steel the spot light".

I pursed my lips together, nodding in an understanding manner.

"Why did you try and save him? You work for The Shredder, for the Foot!".  
"I melted that tin can".

He smirked in awe "thats my girl". I leaned over ,kissing him on the fore head.

"Keep dreaming, turtle~".

Thanks for reading, and to the people who reviewed! I'm going to start something new, probably an ultimate spiderman or DeadPool fan fiction. Don't hesitate to PM me, i'd appreciate it!

Once again, thanks!


End file.
